


The Shepherd and the Wolf

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dog - Freeform, F/M, Gen, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Story of a she dog intrigued by a wolf. He is also intrigued by her. Then they fall in love with one another. There will also be pups.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Isabella- young Shepherd; princess of a dog pack that belonged to royalty; slipped out one day to follow a scent, ended up at a field in the woods but saw nothing. Caught scent again, and followed to an open area surrounded by trees, with a waterfall that created a pool; found wolf in water, with a frog on a rock, others call him legs. The wolf was black, Loup; stopped and stared in awe as she watched the wolf stick his head into the waterfall then pull it back out and shake it. So transfixed, didn't notice when he looked at her...The somewhat small mostly white female, she also had blonde in her coat, continued to stare at the wolf, even as he noticed her and began to move towards her. She was startled when Loup suddenly spoke up, asking her who she was and why she was in his watering pool. She told him she would only tell him her name if he could prove that he would not try and harm her. he told her alright, he would, and gracefully leaped from the pool. This caused her to take a few steps back, as he tilted his head...He walked right up to her, and put his chin on her shoulder. This startled her, for she thought he was going to bite her. He whispered to her 'You know I could easily bite you...' But, he did not. Instead, he sniffed at her fur and nuzzled her. he licked her ear and whispered 'But I wouldn't. Because you can trust me. See?' then stepped away from her. Loup tilted his head as he watched Isabella, waiting. Isabella finally said 'My name is Isabella, and I lived with the royal family here in France.' Loup nodded, and told her she was quite pretty, then asked why she was there, in the clearing of all places... He waited for Isabella to give him an answer. At first, she rocked back and forth on her paws a moment. Then finally, she told him...Isabella said 'I was in the royal carriage, coming back from some big party, when I caught your scent. It interested me, so I followed it. I lost it a moment, then caught it again. I followed it all the way here, to you.' Loup asked her 'You really think my scent was all that interesting?' Isabella nodded s she said 'Oh, yes, very much so. I mean, you aren't a dog, so you're far more interesting.' he invited her to join him in the pool of water, and led her back behind the waterfall. There were fish; went behind the waterfall. Loup showed her there was a cave back there, and they found that there were crystals back there, bigger and smaller. Most of the crystals were clear like crystals are. But there were two orange, two yellow, one red, one purple, one red, one green, two pink, and one black.

**Meeting Again**

Isabella had been quite happy when the black wolf, a bit bigger then most, had given her that pink crystal. And so, she decided she'd find a way to get back to the clearing in the woods, where the waterfall and the pool were. She knew this would be hard, as her owners had taken to shutting her inside the palace after she'd taken off that first time...

However, she was quite determined to escape, and visit with Loup again. He had told her about the frog as well, how his name was Legs or at least that's what others called him, and how the frog was his friend. She had even managed to make friends with the funny little frog, so she wanted to see him again as well. Shaking her head, she wondered how she'd escape...

Thinking to herself, she realized she could hear one of the doors to outside opening, and she ran towards the sound. She saw it was the doors to the backyard, and she sprinted out into the yard and pretended she had to do her business. When the little lord (her Princess's brother) turned his back to speak to a guard down the hallway, she ran into the woods again.

She giggled a canine's sound to herself as she shook her head, wandering over to the place she had met the wolf last time. She found him once again in the water, Legs the frog watching. She let out a doggy giggle at that, then smiled when Loup turned his eyes to her. They were destined to meet again, had been destined to meet again, and had done so; they'd always be destined to meet again.

-end-

-next-

**Beginnings of Love**

The blonde eared and streaked mostly white she dog found her heart pounding the longer he looked at her...She scolded herself for being nervous, then she began to realize something. Was this...was it love, was this how love felt like, was this right? Was this what it had felt like for her own parents, how it felt like for humans when they experienced it? She sighed quietly, shaking her head back and forth a couple times then looking to him.

He had his head tilted, clearly having noticed how she'd averted her gaze and seemed to be thinking too hard. Well, she hadn't thought she'd been thinking too hard, but maybe she had been. She tilted her head right back, then squeaked when he jumped from the water. She made a small sound when he nuzzled and licked her; these were the beginnings of love.

-next two will be in a second chapter-

-end-


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More time together, and Isa is dog napped then saved.
> 
> Then allusion to call of instinct, you know what; and pups.

**Dognapped!**

The blonde eared and streaked white she dog was out with the handsome black wolf again. He smiled a canine smile as he watched her with what seemed to be some sort of reverence. They were clearly in love, and never wanted to be apart from one another agin in their lives. Then out of nowhere came four humans, two each for each of the canines, but it seemed they couldn't get Loup.

Instead, they only took away the princess' dog...the Shepherd yelping and barking in anger. Okay, she definitely was never going to run away from her home again, if she got out of this! Well, little did she know that soon instinct would come calling, but that was for another day.

For now, she barked and growled, yelped and howled, watching the black wolf chase the van. She was muzzled when she attempted to bite them, thrown in a cage and left there...She pawed and growled at the muzzle, gasping when the black wolf stepped from the shadows. She was surprised when he managed to shimmy/jiggle the latch, wondering if he'd ever been caught before.

Had he had to learn, practice, how to mess with a latch to a cage until it had opened to free him? She stopped thinking, stepping out when the door swung open and going to him. She let him bite through the muzzle, pulling it away from her and tossing it to the side. They then ran off from the building together, parting ways in the woods and she returned to her home.

-end-

-next-

**Night Together and Pups**

Instinct was calling to her weeks later, in the form of discomforting hotness and some sort of need. She ran from the yard to find the wolf, and they 'danced' about each other then ran into the woods together. They were out a full night or two, and clearly he'd protected her. When they returned, she seemed much less uncomfortable and wanting, much more happy.

Two months later, the blonde eared and streaked she dog brought into the world four squeaking and squirming newborns. The wolf looked much like a dog to the family, for whatever reason. Therefore, they brought him into their place, but Isabella growled at him...He looked affronted by her sudden turn in behavior, then seemed to realize something about a mother's instinct.

He remembered his own mother snapping at his father even when he and his littermates were two months old. He hoped Isabella wouldn't be snappy for so long... He shook himself off, content to watch the she dog and the four white and black pups from a distance. He didn't need to be close; and there were two males and two females, precious little lives.

The females were the oldest and the third born, one white with a pure black head and ears and rear end and hind legs and tail. The other was white with just a full black head (including the ears). The boys were second and youngest, one white with black ears and rump and tail. The other was white with just black ears, and some black streaking on his tiny body.

Loup thought they were utterly adorable.

End


End file.
